Mutual Boredom
by TheSaraBear
Summary: It started as boredom - honest. A little Shaun/Rebecca interaction to brighten your day. WARNINGS: lots of foul language (especially f-bombs) and sex.


Notes: So this idea latched onto my brain while playing ACIII and as these story ideas do, gnawed at me until I wrote it. In other words I mainly wrote this as a guilty pleasure. Don't hate.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters that I have written about. Just another crazy fan fulfilling their need for more.

WARNINGS: Sex of the almost-but-not-quite-explicit variety. Awkwardness. _Lots_ of language, particularly f-bombs. Probable misuse of British slang. Definite overuse of italics.

* * *

It started as boredom. Honest.

Once the situation with the Templars got really bad, they were stuck in that so-called sanctuary under the villa basically twenty four seven and holy shit, it was boring. They only got out for supply runs and that was once in a blue moon.

So, once upon a time, Lucy is on a supply run. It isn't her turn but she fought tooth and nail for it and neither Shaun nor Rebecca is a fighter, so she got to go. They're stuck watching Desmond – thrilling stuff, the occasional twitch and all.

Rebecca is fiddling with something on her computer – some programming thing for the Animus probably, Shaun has no hope of ever understanding that shit – and he's _trying_ to do research, but he's been doing this for hours and… nothing. Dead end after dead end and now he's just distracted. Really distracted. To be honest he doesn't even remember what triggered it but he's stuck with a potentially… sticky situation and there is a very observant techie blocking his escape.

He stands awkwardly, untucking his shirt to cover his situation. "I'm going to the loo."

Rebecca looks at him from her desk and just blinks. "Okay."

He starts walking and he's nearly past her when she leans over her desk and – fuck, her tits are everywhere. Shaun has never, _ever_ thought of Rebecca as anything more than a coworker. She's one of those girls who's basically one of the guys. But right now all he can see is her cleavage and she's suddenly not one of the guys, she's a woman, with woman _parts_, and thoughts of those parts and _doing things_ to those parts flood his head.

She looks at him again, a question in her eyes, and he realizes he may have let out a little groan. He turns quickly away from her and pretends to look at… the wall. Shit.

"Shaun, are you okay?" He just grunts so she approaches him. "Shaun." She circles around, but he turns away from her again. "Shaun, what are you hiding?"

He really, really wishes she would stop saying his name.

"Nothing, okay, I just have to piss."

He tries to walk past her but she grabs his arm and yanks him back. _Shit_ she's stronger than she looks.

Her eyes are worried… until she looks down. A smile cracks her face; she shifts her weight awkwardly and covers her mouth with one hand.

"Shut up," he snarls and stalks out. She laughs hysterically and goes back to work.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The seed was planted.

From that moment, Rebecca just can't stop thinking about Shaun and what he might have been doing in the 'loo.'

It must be his accent. Like the sticky on a sticky note or those annoying plastic loops they put in shirts with really big neck openings. It has to be, there's just no other explanation.

She never even realized that she missed it until Shaun… uh, brought it up. And now that it's in her mind, fuck, she fucking misses sex.

And apparently, Shaun is in the same predicament…

Rebecca pushes the thought from her head and checks Desmond's vitals again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A week later, Shaun makes his excuses and goes to the 'loo.' Rebecca takes a peek and sure enough, there's a distinct bulge in his pants. A warmth explodes in her lower stomach and she tries to tell herself, bad idea, think of anything else, think about Dad, but it _doesn't work_.

_Fuck._

"I need to go –" She hesitates, just for a beat – "check outside, the wireless is acting up." She stands and grabs her purse.

Lucy looks at her questioningly. "Mine is working fine."

"Uh. Mine isn't. I'll be back." She walks off too fast to seem completely innocent.

"Just be careful," Lucy says to Rebecca's quickly shrinking frame.

"Yeah, we – I will."

Lucy just shakes her head.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shaun basically runs to the bathroom. Within seconds his pants are dropped and he's leaned up against the cold stone wall and his hand wraps around himself. He starts slow, wanting to enjoy this alone-time; his eyelids fall closed and he just _feels_.

Then he hears a creak and a soft voice cursing.

_Rebecca_, god damn her, and even though he _really_ doesn't want her to see him like this, he _really _does – some weird exhibitionist tendency that he never knew he had.

The door floats open and he immediately panics and grabs for his pants, but he nearly falls, and barely gets them up before he sees her face. It isn't nearly as surprised as it should be.

"Hey Shaun," she says all quiet and innocent and _fuck_ what is wrong with him, his brain is going in entirely the wrong direction with this.

"Don't 'hey Shaun' me you little – why are you still standing there!?" He desperately tucks himself into his pants but _fuck_ why is he still hard?

"Sorry, sorry. Just… I noticed you've got a, uh, problem."

"Prob – for the love of God woman, what –"

"Well I've been having a… similar problem."

Shaun narrows his eyes at her. She's biting her lip and playing with the cuffs of her sweater and it's _not helping_. "And?"

"Well, I – never mind, this is stupid. I'll see you around."

She turns to go but he grabs her arm (with the non-dick-touching hand). "What are you suggesting?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying."

"I'm trying to save what little dignity we both have left from this little encounter."

"Oh it's far too late for that."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

This whole new assertive Shaun thing is really turning her on.

Her mouth starts moving without her brain's consent.

"I mean we've got the same problem right? And a mutual ability to _fix _that problem so why not just… do each other a favor?"

Shaun smirks. "Well that would be convenient."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Without further preamble he jerks her fully inside the tiny bathroom, kicks the door shut and shoves her back against it. His mouth is over hers and his hands are on her hips and _shit_ he's a good kisser. He pulls away and she moans a little but suddenly her shirt is off and one hand is grabbing her bra and pulling her tits out above it and his lips are back on hers and she just _loves_ how he's biting her lip. She can feel his whole body flush against hers, his _whole_ body and it's driving her crazy. She yanks his pants down and a piece of her wants to laugh because _he's wearing tighty whities_ but she doesn't because of what's _in them_. She palms him for a second through the underwear as Shaun roughly grabs one of her tits and _shit_, she moans again, louder. He lets out a sharp breath when her hand delves _underneath_ and her cold little hand starts stroking him. He stops kneading her tit and gets Rebecca's pants off with some difficulty because they're _really tight_. He'd be noticing her ass for weeks now. She's wearing a lacy red thing that matches her bra and really, it's not _his_ fault they ripped with such weak fabric.

"Shaun!"

"Sorry," he growls and she knows it's not sincere but she doesn't really care because his fingers are exploring and found _that place_. She bites his neck to keep from being loud and she feels his dick twitch up at that. _He likes biting._

Then his hands are on her ass and lifting her onto the sink counter; her legs wrap around him and they're _so close_. She pulls his shirt off and arches herself into him as he gets _closer _and-

"Wait wait wait," she breathes, and Shaun looks dejected – and pissed.

"Now you want to call it off? Great timing Becs –" She likes the nickname, but she interrupts him anyway.

"No I want this, but we need a –"

"_FUCK._" He turns away, holding his head in his hand.

"I… may have one in my purse," she adds.

He glares at her but tosses her the purse, which had long ago been shunned to the corner of the room. She fumbles around in it for a second then pulls out a square gray wrapper.

"God, woman, you are an _angel_." He kisses her hard as she rolls the condom on, triumphant, and he repositions himself. "Are you ready?"

"I am beyond ready, stop teasing me and get to work!"

He slides into her, savoring the feeling of that first embrace of being _inside_. She whimpers a little but her face says it's a good whimper so he pulls back, and thrusts back in, hard.

After that it's all fast and hard and faster and harder and she's biting him to keep from making noises but he can still hear – and _feel _– her moaning and _fuck_, he's fucking Rebecca Crane. Neither of them lasts long. Rebecca is first, nails digging into his back and moaning into his neck and then she _says his name_ – and it's over for him too, in a blinding flash. They collapse against one another as soon as he pulls out and they stay like that for a moment, just a moment. Then Shaun pulls away, knees admittedly wobbly.

"Shit," he sighs.

"Yeah, that was – considering the ridiculous amount of time we've spent celibate – I think we're really, _really_ good at that."

"Definitely."

Awkward silence.

"Well we should, uh, get back?" Rebecca's statement is more of a question as she hops down and gathers her clothes.

"We should stagger our returns so Lucy doesn't – notice."

"Yeah, yeah, uh, you go first and I'll be there in a few minutes I guess."

He buttons his pants and reaches for the door, but Rebecca isn't done.

"Shaun?"

"Yeah?"

"We should do this again sometime."

He smirks. "We should." And then he just leaves.

* * *

Notice that they used a condom, folks. Somewhat of an attempt at being a good role model, right? Grabbing for straws here.

Toying with the idea of continuing. If you want me to, throw me a review and let me know.


End file.
